Pandora Yankee
by Ameloyd
Summary: Pandora Gakuen, sebuah akademi khusus untuk orang-orang yang hebat *Dipukul* eh Salah, tapi sekolah yang aneh. Memiliki murid-murid dan guru yang aneh banget. Dimulai dari Geng dan pertengkaran aneh lainnya.    Read this Fanfic! If U don't like don't read


Selamat Datang di Ruang Imajinasi Amel X Shinma!

Perkenalkan, (Yang udah kenal gg usah) =3= Author bernama Amel atau sering dipanggil Shinma (Pengennya sih, hiks!). Karena Fanfic terdahulu yang Author bikin mayoritas _Romance. _Jadi sekarang Author mau nyoba bikin Fanfic komedi. Biar pada ngakak sendirian :P.

Hehehehe bohong kok. Fanfic kali ini bergenre _Comedy ,_memang sih, bisa dibilang inspirasi cerita ini dari filmnya _Pandora Hearts Special Episode 3. _Jadi Mohon mohon di Review cerita kali ini karena Author butuh komentar kalian... Nah, silahkan membaca...

Enjoy this Fanfic ^^

**Pandora Yankee**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Comedy**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pandora Gakuen, sebuah akademi khusus untuk orang-orang yang hebat ***Dipukul*** eh Salah, tapi sekolah yang aneh. Memiliki murid-murid dan guru yang aneh banget. Dimulai dari Geng dan pertengkaran aneh lainnya.

Read this Fanfic! If U don't like don't read it!

.

.

Start.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hmm... jadi ini yang namanya Pandora Gakuen?" seorang pemuda berambut emas dengan mata jamrudnya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah bernama Pandora Gakuen. Pemuda itu adalah Oz.

Hmm... Tampaknya ia anak baru disini ***Diharisen*** [Aduh maaf deh. Mentang2 Author yang bikin, masa' Author tahu akhirnya kelak :P belum ada ide]. Yah... dia adalah Murid pindahan.

"WAWAWAWA! GAWAT! AKU TELAT! AKU TELAT!" tiba-tiba dari arah timur datang seorang guru yang tampaknya masih lajang dan muda.

DUAGK!

Mereka pun bertabrakan.

[Aye aye~! Kok posisi jatuh aneh banget! Ugh! –Ketawa sendiri-]

"Akh! Maaf! Aku tak melihatmu!" Guru yang ternyata bernama Gilbert meminta maaf.

"Aduh! Ah!... tak apa-apa, kok! Hehehehe"

Sebuah wajah yang sangat 'Cantik' mengeluarkan aura seksi. Dan cahaya matahari yang membelakanginya sungguh memesona!

Seketika itu pula _Gil-sensei_ kita yang menjadi tokoh utama disini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama oleh pemuda '_cantik'_ itu.

Cuur...!

Dan tanpa sadar ia mimisan!

Uagh! Malu-maluin! ***Gudebrak***

DREEET!

Tiba-tiba datang segerombolan _Yankee=Preman _yang duduk di gerbang sekolah.

"Hahahahaha! Sensei! Kau telat, Yo!" Ejek seorang pemuda mirip Oz yang lebih besar.

"Pecundang~!" timpal seorang pemuda bermata dua warna.

"Yeah!" jawab seorang gadis yang tampaknya tomboi.

Akh! Gil tampak kesal.

.

Preman-preman itu adalah _Pankee _(dibaca: Punky). Atau lebih jelasnya 'Pandora Yankee' . Mereka adalah anak berandalan yang menguasai sekolah ini. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang gadis yang tomboy bernama Alice. Saking tomboinya, ia memakai seragam cowok jika datang ke sekolah. :P

Alice yang sering dipanggil 'Paltomi' ini, jarang bicara. Namun, Ia sangat suka dengan yang namanya 'Daging' ^_^ b

Lalu, anggota-anggota Pankee ini adalah Jack, pemuda mirip Oz, hanya saja lebih tua dan dikepang panjang. Lalu ada Vincent, cowok aneh yang mempunyai iris mata yang berbeda.

Kemudian setelah mereka bertiga yang menjadi _Anggota inti_. Ada lagi anggota lainnya, yaitu Break, Sharon, Echo, dan Oscar.

.

.

Di kelas...

"Anak-anak! Mulai sekarang kita akan mendapat murid baru. Baiklah... silahkan masuk!" seru Gilbert-sensei mempersilahkan seorang murid baru masuk.

Tap-tap-tap!

[Sesuai dugaanku! Yang masuk Oz! ***Pletak!***Aduh... aku kan gg tau... Hiks!]

"Perkenalkan! Ini Oz, murid pindahan. Mulai hari ini akrab-akrablah dengannya."

"Perkenalkan saya Oz Vessalius. Mohon bantuannya!" kata Oz sambil memberi hormat bendera ***GUBRAK**!* salah! Tapi hormat bungkuk!

.

.

* * *

><p>Ding Dong!<p>

Bel istirahat berbunyi! Mereka semua pun pergi makan siang.

Kali ini Gilbert-sensei kita, sedang menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke kantor guru.

Namun, ditengah jalan menuruni tangga... didapatinya suara yang sangat tak asing baginya memanggil namanya "Gilbert-sensei!"

"Eh? Oz-kun!" Gil-sensei pun membalikkan wajahnya ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah... Anu... bagaimana kalau kita makan bento bersama, sensei?" jawab Oz

"Eh? Ma,makan bersama?" sesaat itu pula Gil-sensei merah merona. Lucu~

"Ta, tapi! Kalau seorang guru dan muridnya makan bersama, nanti ada kesalahpahaman!" seru Gil

.

Di lain pihak, disaat itu pula, Geng **Pankee** kita saat ini, sedang berjalan di bawah tangga tempat Oz dan Gilbert berada.

"Ah?" Tiba-tiba Paltomi Alice terdiam

"Huh?" tanya Jack dan Vincent yang heran.

"Hahahahaha, tak apa-apa sensei, lagipula aku sudah membuat daging panggang dengan saus rahasia milik keluargaku" Ujar Oz

"Ah!"

~"Daging-daging-daging!...ging...da...ging"~

Saat itu pula, Paltomi Alice yang cinta mati dengan 'Daging' terbayang-bayang perkataan Oz yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

.

.

"Baiklah! Gil-sensei! Saya tunggu di atap!" Oz pun pergi ke atas.

"Eh... Tu,tunggu..." jawab Gil

Di tempat lain Paltomi Alice memandangi mereka.

"Hmm..." ia tersenyum

.

.

Di Atap...

"Uwaah! Sudah jam 2! Kok, Gilbert-sensei belum datang juga ya? Aku sudah 2 jam nunggu, nih! Ugh! Apa ia lupa? Ah, tak mungkin!"

Oz yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan gurunya untuk makan siang bersama, kelihatan cemas dengan gurunya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hmm... atau mungkin ia kebelet pipis dan karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia mengeluarkannya!"

"Dan karena malu, dia pulang tanpa memberi tahu?" ***GUBRAK**!* [Anak satu ini memang... =o= Maaf ini hanya karangan... ~(^_^~) ~(^_^)~ (~^_^)~]

...

Akhirnya sudah 5 jam Oz menunggu, [:P lama betul~] Akhirnya ia pun tak sabar lagi dan keluar mencari gurunya.

.

.

Ia pun mengeliling sekolah itu... tapi yah, namanya juga murid baru. Tak akan langsung tahu peta sekolah kan? Ia pun malah jadi tersesat!

Ia bertanya pada murid-murid disitu. "Apa kamu melihat Gilbert-sensei?"

Namun... hasilnya nihil...

.

.

"Hm... Sekolah ini memang luas banget yah! Pusing dah aku cari Gilbert-sensei!"

"Eh? Tunggu! Gilbert-sensei kan guru? Pasti ia ada di kantor guru!" *AHH...* [anak ini memang benar-benar bikin geram ya? Gil kan guru! Emang kamu mikir dia apa sih, Oz?]

Ia pun pergi ke ruang guru.

.

.

Ketika sampai disana, Ruangan itu malah kosong!

Ia pun berusaha mencari petunjuk.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba terjatuh sebuah surat dari meja Gil-sensei.

"Eh? Surat? Dari siapa? Kok ada di meja Gilbert-sensei sih?" tanya Oz

...

Ia pun berpikir...

Dan...

"AHA!"

"Mungkin saja ini surat dari murid yang izin tak sekolah karena sakit!" ***UAPA**?* [Ni Cowok benar-benar bikin geram!]

Ia pun membuang...[Eh? DIBUANG!] surat itu.

.

.

Namun, ketika melirik surat itu. Ia tampaknya jadi penasaran.

.

Ia pun mendekati dan mengambil surat itu dari tong sampah.

Dibukanya surat itu dan ia baca.

Isinya :

_Oz Vessalius!_

_Gil-sensei tersayang ada pada kami, Geng Pankee!_

_Kalau masih menginginkannya, Datanglah untuk duel malam ini!_

_Di lapangan Baseball Pandora Academy!_

_Jika kau tak datang... Gil-sensei-mu ini tak akan kami pastikan.!_

_Kami tunggu kedatanganmu!_

.

.

Melihat isi surat itu, Oz pun langsung mengepal surat itu dan melemparnya.

Sepertinya ia marah.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam ketentuan...<p>

.

JRENG!

Lampu sorot Baseball menyala terang.

.

Seperti pada perjanjian. Mereka datang.

Oz hanya membawa Bat Baseball dan memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan 'Selamatkan Gilbert-sensei!'

Namun, Semua Anggota Geng Pankee tampaknya jauh lebih kuat.

Akankah Oz berhasil memenangkan duel ini?

_To be Continue..._

[WOI! SERIUS DIKIT NAPE SIH? Orang belum selesai kok seenaknya nulis 'TBC'!]

.

.

"Hey, Paltomi! Ia memang benar-benar anak transfer yang menyebalkan bukan?" Ejek Jack

"Yeah!" jawab Alice

"Kalian berandalan sebaiknya melepaskan Gilbert-sensei sekarang juga!" Bentak Oz

"Heh? Apa yang terjadi dengan mulutmu, Hah?" Tukas Jack

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami ini, Hah?" Timpal Jack

"Tidak tahu...!"

"A,apa?" Marah Jack

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kamilah yang menguasai sekolah ini, hah?" Tanya Vincent

"Tidak~!"

"Ugh!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu orang ini Hah?" tanya Jack sambil menunjuk Alice

"Tidak tahu~~" ***PLETAK**!* [lagi-lagi jawabannya 'Tidak!']

"Apa kau tidak tahu, siapa pemimpin dari sekolah ini?" timpal Vincent membalas

"Begini-begini Paltomi yang suka banget sama 'Daging' juga, ia orang yang hebat lho! Kau pasti akan tumbang jika Paltomi turun tangan!" Tukas Vincent

"Oh ya?" jawab Oz

"Ugh! KAU!" marah Alice

"Hey! Hanya karena ia tampak bodoh, bukan berarti ia lemah kan?" Timpal Vincent

DUAGH!

Benjolan besar mendarat di kepala Vincent.~

"KAU INI BODOH YA?" tukas Alice

"Ma,maaf Paltomi~ Kelepasan bicara... Hiks sakit~" Keluh Vincent sambil memegang benjolannya

"Hey! Ayo kita mulai duel-nya!" seru Jack

"...O... Oz-kun!" Pilu Gil-sensei

"Su..sudahlah..."

"Hha? Apa maksudmu, Sensei? Walaupun mereka yang berbuat begitu padamu. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu!" Tukas Oz

"!... Oz-kun..."

...

The End.

* * *

><p>Hay! Maaf Cuma sampai segini. Habisnya di filmnya gg dikasih tahu kelanjutannya.<p>

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Oz? Gil-sensei?

Akankah mereka menang? Atau kalah?

Hahahahaha itu Misteri! Pikirkan jawaban kalian sendiri!

See you in the next Story!

Sign : Amel-Shinma


End file.
